Yes Daddy
by EosAella
Summary: Because at some point Ingrid was an only child. And at some point the count cared about his daughter.


**A/N so I really hate how Ingrid always gets shunted to the side in the show, it's really unfair. But she's the eldest right? Which must mean that she was an only child at some point in her life. Reviews appreciated :)**

* * *

><p>"Bun-buns, will you take Ingrid out for a bit? I need to get something to eat." Magda said coolly, disappearing before he could answer.<p>

"Come on then baby girl, let's go torment some peasants shall we?"

The two year old giggled happily and took her father's hand.

* * *

><p>"No please! Have mercy! No!" the peasant screamed as the count appeared in front of him.<p>

"No mercy!" Shouted Ingrid happily.

"That's my girl." Said the count proudly.

"Stinky breather! Smells funny."

The count laughed before biting down hard.

"Daddy," came a small voice when he had nearly finished, "I want some! I'm hungry!"

"Of course you are darling but there's not really any left here." Ingrid's face was a picture of disappointment. "But don't worry, look what we've got here!" He bent down and put his hand behind his daughter's ear before drawing it out clutching a small vial. The child reached for it greedily "Ah ah ah. What do you say?"

"Give it to me bat breath!"

"Good girl!" He watched on as she drained the vial. "You're going to be so evil when you're older baby girl."

She grinned cheerily, her teeth pink from the light coating of blood.

"Love you daddy."

"We're vampires Ingrid, we don't love."

Her face fell.

"So don't let your mother hear me say it but I love you too."

"Yes daddy."

* * *

><p>"Isn't it great Ingrid, you're going to be a big sister!" Her mother told her.<p>

"Yay!"

"Magda! What do you think of Vladimir?" Shouted the count.

"Rather old country, anything else?"

"I like it." said Ingrid, "Vlad."

"No Ingrid, he would be Vladimir."

"Yes daddy."

* * *

><p>"Could it be a girl?" She asked.<p>

"I hope not, I need an heir."

"What about me daddy?"

"Don't be silly Ingrid, you're a girl. You couldn't be my heir, you need to spend your time mending capes and so on."

"But I want to be evil!"

"Leave that to the men."

"Yes daddy."

* * *

><p>"What's that daddy?"<p>

"This is Zoltan, my old hell hound."

"Doggy!"

"I am not a dog, I am a hell hound." Zoltan said, "Though it is nice to be out of that attic."

"Can I play with the doggy daddy?"

"No Ingrid, this is going to be for the baby."

"But I want a dog!"

"Well..." the count looked around and picked up a rock, "Here. Have a pet rock, it's called... Erm... Bob."

"But Bob doesn't talk."

"Ingrid please! I'm trying to get the smell out of Zoltan!"

"I think it's in my sawdust master."

"Yes daddy."

* * *

><p>"Yes! A son! Finally I have the child I want!" The count exclaimed.<p>

"But daddy-"

"Are you still here?"

"Yes daddy."

"Well go away, I need to spend time with my favourite child!"

"Yes daddy."

* * *

><p>"Can I have some blood daddy?" Ingrid asked as the count smeared some on baby Vladimir's forehead announcing him as his heir.<p>

"No Ingrid. You're just a baby."

"But I'm hungry."

"So? You're a girl, go cook something."

"But I don't know how to."

"Then find Renfield or something, I don't know. Just go away."

"Yes daddy."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going mummy?"<p>

"Away." With that Magda swept into the cold night air.

Ingrid had a bad dream that day.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep in the crypt?"

"No Ingrid, you're a vampire. You don't have nightmares you are a nightmare - to me anyway. Now go back to bed, it's bad enough having to deal with you during the night."

"Yes daddy."

* * *

><p>"But he's your brother! You must help him!"<p>

"I'll decide what I must do. Because I'm in charge around here. From now on you will call me Countess Dracula, now watch as I make the streets of Stokely run red with blood."

"What happened Ingrid? What happened to my baby girl?"

"You have only yourself to blame for this, you pushed me away when Vlad was born. Oh Vlad this favourite child that! Well guess what, now you can all just kiss my cape."

"Do you really hate us that much?"

"Yes daddy."


End file.
